Much Too Rare To Die
by IncubusRhapsodos
Summary: short evil oneshot about Saix. Drug use, even if the drug is my own invention.


A/N: a little oneshot about our beloved Saix. Third eye is my creation, don't anybody try to steal it!!!! A lyrics come from Avenged Sevenfold.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_He who makes a beast out of himself, gets rid of the pain of being a man."_

Saix's hand grew heavy on the razor as it bit into the soft pink flesh of his tongue, quickly and easily slicing a deep gash into it. The blood flowed heavy, black, and it trickled out of his mouth. His hands now trembling, he raised the half-full vial and dumped the contents out into his palm.

It was fine, black powder, a drug called third eye that was only used by those who had become hollow. He quickly took a pinch and rubbed it into the awaiting gash in his tongue, wincing as it began to incessantly burn.

_Caught here in a firey blaze, won't lose my will to stay_

_I tried to drive all through the night_

_The heat stroke ridden weather, the barren empty sights_

_No oasis here to see, the sand is singing deathless words to me_

Soon, Saix was on the ground, writhing and convulsing, a few garbled noises escaping his throat as the drug started to take effect. His body was burning up, and he scraped at his arms to put out the flames. His body moved without his consent, periodically curling into a tight ball. Then the pain started to strike like a venomous snake, and he cried out, his body never ceasing to spasm.

_Can't you help me as I'm startin' to burn (all alone)_

_Too many doses and I'm starting to get an attraction_

_My confidence is leavin' me on my own (all alone)_

_No one can save me and you know I don't want the attention_

The rigidity was setting in, his eyes rolling back occasionally as his arms seemed to freeze into odd positions, as were his legs. His back arched and hollowed spasmodically, painfully, almost. Drool seeped from his lips as he began to slam his own body into the ground, the convulsions growing uncontrollable at last. An anguished scream tore from his throat and he struggled against the convulsions again.

_As I adjust to my new sights the rarely tired lights will take me to new heights_

_My hand is on the trigger, I'm ready to ignite,_

_Tomarrow might not make it, but everything's alright_

_Mental fiction; follow me, show me what it's like to be set free_

The pain was wearing off at last, replaced by a feeling of happiness and freedom. Saix slowly stood, looking about him with an almost pleased look on his face. He stumbled over to the radio, turning on some music. The music happened to be metal, and he let out a borderline psychotic laugh before he lost himself in the music, swaying and spinning and whipping around, finally splaying out on the couch, half hanging off as he played the air guitar.

_So sorry you're not here I've been sane too long my vision's so unclear_

_Now take a trip with me but don't be suprised when things aren't what they seem_

Saix flipped off the couch, swaying and dancing to the music again before spotting Xemnas standing stock-still in the doorway. Saix danced over to him, wrapped his trembling arm around his neck before forcing his tongue into Xemnas' mouth. Saix's body writhed against Xemnas', drawing a suprised yelp from Xemnas. "What on earth--?" Xemnas wasn't able to continue as Saix drug him over to his dancing spot and began to dance again. Saix's dancing became much more frantic, as he was practically headbanging to the music now.

_These eyes won't see the same_

_After I flip today_

"What the hell are you doing?" Xemnas demanded, seizing the Diviner. "Dancin'," Saix replied bluntly. "You wanna dance with me too?" Saix slurred, pressing his groin into Xemnas'. Saix writhed in Xemnas' arms, embracing him in a deep kiss before pushing Xemnas to the couch. Saix pounced, frantically kissing Xemnas' collarbone, as he worked his hand into Xemnas' pants. Xemnas jumped and pressed himself into Saix's hand, moaning loudly.

_Sometime I don't know why we'd rather live than die_

_We look up toward the sky for answers to our lives_

_We may get some solutions but most just pass us by_

_Don't want your absolution cause I can't make it right_

_I'll make a beast out of myself, gets rid of all the pain of being a man_

After all was said and done, Xemnas found Saix prying his mouth open, pressing a razor to his tongue. Xemnas struggled violently, but Saix's hand kept a firm grip on his jaw as he slit Xemnas' tongue. Saix kissed Xemnas deeply, drinking in the blood that poured from Xemnas' wound. Finally, the black powder had been rubbed into his wound also, causing Saix great joy as Xemnas started to writhe in pain. Saix held Xemnas' stiffening body close to his, enjoying the short, jerky, spasmodic movements his Superior was making.

_So sorry you're not here I've been sane too long my vision's so unclear_

_Now, take a trip with me but don't be suprised when things aren't what they seem_

_I've known it from the start all these good ideas will tear your brain apart_

_Scared but you can follow me I'm to wierd to live but much too rare to die..._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxx

A/N: Bleh. My visualizations were so much better. I absolutely love the guitar solo in this song it gives me such wierd visualizations... BTW, the song is called Bat Country for all who didn't know. BUT Yeah... read if you like, if not oh well...


End file.
